Newpocalyps- choose your own story
by CaptainSwan013
Summary: this is a Z Nation choose your own story fan fic. Takes place after season 4 (NO SPOILERS) the choices you make affect the story! Warren and Murphy together is my end goal. Along with some Sarge and 10K 10K and Red.
1. Chapter 1

This is a choose your own story fanfiction the chooses you make will impact the story, but don't worry most decisions don't impact the ending. for example you may see at the bottom of some chapters it will say something like if you choose - skip to chapter 12. All you will do is go to chapter 12 and read that chapter then at the end of that chapter there will be instructions on where for you to go next. Also sometimes if your asking questions it will say something like if you asked how much water you have. it will say to read section b:. If a question is asked a, b, c, d, will usually show up below and will have a, b, c, d, by the questions. *YOU CAN DIE* so be careful with some decisions. This fanfiction will tell you whos perspective your in while you play or change different characters or sometimes you can choose to play different characters. This story also might skip to flashbacks, but you will be fully aware of that. This story takes place after season 4. Let's begin.

Warren

3:00pm

UHHHH. I slowly climbed out of the aircraft that I had been shot and stuck into. My body ached, I was hungry and in dire need of water. The second I got close to getting out my body collapsed and I fell on the hot sandy floor, I was too tired to get up. But I had to, I needed to get up. Get up! Get up! I kept screaming to myself. I slowly stood up and got an instant shot of pain and slowly cowered down. I must have broken or twisted my ankle in the air craft door when it was closing. I realized that I couldn't just lay here, if a zombie came I would be a goner. I slowly picked myself up and leaned against the air ship I then scouted out my area, it was mostly desert besides a few trees here and there. I decided I would walk towards the sun. If you walk far enough you will eventually find something.

I walked for a long while and was about to give up when a saw a gas station. I approached it with my fists ready (I didn't have any weapons). When I got up to the station it seemed remotely empty and hardly touched, this would have been expected on the account that the area was pretty remote and in the middle of nowhere. I walked into the gas station. There was blood everywhere, blood was spattered on the window and a few dead bodies surrounding the entrance. There was vines climbing up the top of the walls and an open sign which had only the "p" lit up and blinking. I slowly walked inside peering around for any possible weapon I could find. I look forward and I see a zombie. He wasn't really noticing me he's eyes were gray and I assumed he was blind, so I slowly and quietly started making my way across the checkout to a knife I saw lodged into the back of the cashier's head as soon as I picked up the knife I realized that the zombie had stuck it's nose in the air and was violently sniffing around. Suddenly it picked up a scent and came charging at me. I held the knife high and injected it swiftly into it's head. What the hell I thought zombies could only detect humans with sight. I shook my head, maybe it was because this person was probably blind before he was a zombie and he probably had higher senses due to that fact. I scavenged the gas station looking for food, water, weapons, or any vitamins or drugs to help my limp. I didn't find much but I did come out with a knife, some breakfast bars, and 2 water bottles... oh and 3 cigarettes. I slowly limped out of the gas station and kept walking, I didn't have much trouble except for a few zombies, I kept walking till I came to an overview I had drunken most of my water and eaten most of my food and wasn't feeling to good. My ankle must have been broken, Damn I should have tried to patch it up or something. As soon as I made my way up the ledge of the overpass I started stumbling and swaying on my feet I fell down, And then it went dark.

I opened my eyes. I was in a bed? It was warm in the room I was in and it was surrounded by photographs and blankets. I looked down at my foot it was bloody, I slowly picked it up, I was terrified at the sight but all in all my leg felt better. I slowly sat up and pulled the cover off my chest. I lifted my foot off the bed and onto the floor and picked myself up. I walked around the room looking at items as I made my way to the exit of the room. I was able to pass by a mirror and in my reflection I could see that my long hair that was once blond was way shorter and was back to my natural dark brown. I smiled I kind of enjoyed my hair darker than I did light. As I walked most of the photographs I saw were of a tall white man with black hair, and in all of the photographs he was standing alone. I reached down into my boot to find that my knife was gone, I looked around frantically. What if this man came up and he was dangerous? I would be completely defenseless. I looked around till I found a small fishing knife, it wasn't much but it would have to do till I found something else. I opened the door not pleased to find it creaked like all hell. I slowly walked down the annoyingly creaky stairs looking behind each door for any sign of human life. I walked out into the living room. A small fire was lit and it seemed exceptionally homey with the red fluffy coaches and the exquisitely carved coffee table. The only worried about things was the amount of carcasses in the room from a bear skin rug to deer heads mounted to the walls. That's when I heard a "BOO" behind me. I turned around and placed the knife in front of me.

"Don't Move." It was hard to look so brave with a fishing knife in my hand but I think I caught him by surprised for he jumped back, and for a moment I was relieved. Relieved that maybe I would be able to just leave and I don't know keep my skin on my body. And that's when he started laughing, and by was it even so unsetteling on my brave move.

"What are you going to do? stab me? With my tiny old fishing knife?" He broke up into more laughter "Relax but your dangerous weapon down I ain't going to hurt you."

I put it down and rolled my eyes at him. I smiled at him.

"I'm much more dangerous than I seem."

He chuckled "Okay than, well I'm going to make dinner you can join me if you like. If you don't want to then the door is that way."

I thought for a moment he didn't kill me, and I don't really have nothing to do. But he is a stranger, a lonely stranger and those are the most dangerous. What should I do?

Stay with him- go to chapter 3

Leave- go to chapter 2

 _If you want me to post more chapters leave a like or a review they keep me motivated. And I enjoy making these_


	2. Chapter 2: Go

I couldn't stay I had to go. I wouldn't be safe and I needed to get back with my group. I looked back at him he had started getting out a pot and some vegetables when he looked back at me.

"Should I set you a place or no?"

I shook my head "I'm sorry I need to get back to my group."

He looked at me solemnly "What was so good about your group."

I paused there were a lot of things I enjoyed but there was one specifically that I liked, but that was special for me to shove to the back of my mind where only I could see it. I shrugged "There good people."

He shook his head. He could probably see right through me.

I was about to leave when he stopped me.

"Wait. let me get you some provisions. You won't be able to kill anything with that little knife."

I chuckled and nodded as he led me outside. We walked around back to a small shed. When we got inside it was way larger than it looked on the outside it was old and dusty and full of tools and fishing lines. He left and told me to wait there. Suspiciously I looked around when I heard and small creak in the floor ground. You might think leave it this was a creaky house but this shed seemed somewhat new and none of the floor was like this but this one. I dusted off the leaves from the ground of the floor and underneath it I could see a hatch. It wasn't locked so I opened it up and it led down a ladder. I had to go down there my suspicions about this guy was already high and this made it worse. If he caught me he would understand my need to make sure everything was safe. I climbed down the ladder and got the instant smell of air freshener. The room I was in seemed pretty harmless with a desk, chair, and a VCR T.V. I looked around more, it was strange there was nothing in the drawers and the desk had nothing on it. That's when I noticed a steel door behind the staircase. I slowly reached for the handle.

"Oh hey."

I turned around. Shit. he had a bag in his hand and tilted his head in confusion at me.

"Whatcha doing?"

I slowly looked up at him "I found your latch, I was just making sure I was safe."

He nodded "I don't blame you."

I shrugged "What do you do down here?"

He looked at the ground, and I instantly regretted asking him "It was my Grandpa's place I have just been cleaning it out."

I nodded and turned to the door "What's in here."

He instantly took my hand of the knob "Don't go in there..." I raised my eyebrow at him "Zombies." he replied

He then walked to the table and put his bag on the table. I didn't know what to do as he shuffled through the bag. Maybe I should go he's starting to make me not care about the provisions. He then spook as he rummaged through the bag. "So what were you doing with your group when you got stranded?"

I had to be careful with my answer. "Just traveling."

He chuckled "What's your name?"

I looked up and smiled "Roberta Warren ex national guard."

He froze for a moment and I almost took my words back he then turned around a gun in his hand and started laughing "Warren huh?" I walked back and hit the door. Damn. He came closer looking me up and down. As I tried to make my way back to the ladder.

"So it's been nice but I really have to get back to my group."

He smiled wickedly "Oh no you don't" He pushed me back into the steel door and pointed his gun to it "Open the door."

"But I thought you sa…" he put the gun in my face and I gestured an ok, and slowly put my hand on the knob and turned it. I swung the door open hitting him in the face he then fell back groaning I then ran in the room looking for a weapon when I saw the room it was heinously bloody the counters were splattered with blood and on most tables there was a line of brains sitting there. There was also a table with multiple chairs around it. And in the back of the room there was a cell filled with at least 7 zombies growling and scratching and biting at the doors I turned around to get out and he was there, gun at my face. He grabbed me and wrapped his arm around my neck and the other one with the gun at my head I then bit him when he shot back with pain I punched him in the face and he swung his arms trying to grab me. He swung at me and I ducked down. He than kicked me in the stomach and I collapsed my sore body trying to get up, I grabbed his foot and flipped him over and ran to the ladder he got up a second later pulled me down muzzled my mouth and tied me to a chair.

I looked up at him hazelly.

"What do you want?"

He chuckled and pulled my chair up to the tv screen. "If your name is Warren then that means you will be able to help me."

"Great then how about you let me out and I'll get right on it."

He shook his head "Oh no no no you can help me from where you are."

I sighed "Okay then how can I help you."  
He ignored me and then went in the back room, he came out a little while later with a VCR tape. He then inserted it in the T.V and walked back to me.

"Do you know a man called The Murphy?"

I smiled at him "No."

"LIER!" he screams. he then grabs the T.V remote off the back table and turns on the T.V "Watch."

I look at the screen it's staticky for a moment but then I can see a man in a chair along with Murphy seated and tied up next to him. The room there has a back round with the words Dead Live posted just plainly in view. The video then starts and the man in glasses and curly hair speaks.

"Welcome to the National Institute of the Zombie arts. I am Dean Madeline, founder. I'm joined by the only known human to survive being bit by a zombie. Welcome."

The man then looks at Murphy awaiting his response, when Murphy says nothing he pulls out a black remotes and shocks him. Murphy then screams out as the bolts run through his body. It may not seem like it but I feel bad for Murphy, for a single human he endures a lot. My capture then walks up to me and then knocks on my chair and points back to the screen for me to pay attention.

"As you can see, Mr. Murphy feels pain. At this stage of his evolution, his central nervous system responds to 50,000 volts. Welcome" He repeats agitated at Murphy refusing to participate, however Murphy reluctantly gives in.

"Thank you it's my pleasure to be here."

This goes on for a while with Murphy trying to bite him and even controlling a zombie to try to set him free. but then I notice something just as the interview is finishing up Dean asks a question and Murphy answers with his usual sarcasm however Dean doesn't like his answer so he turns up the notches on the remote and shocks Murphy once again. As the expected result Murphy screams, but not just anything he yells for me. Yelling my name. Damn. There's no getting out of this one this lunatic is going to kill me. My capture then walks behind the TV and turns it off.

"Now I'm going to ask you again and don't you dare lie to me this time. Where is The Murphy?"

I chuckled "I know where he is, however I can't access him from this chair."

He thought for a moment and then started searching me, he took the little fishing knife and took off all sharp unnecessary accessories. He then pulled out his own knife and started cutting my ropes after that he lifted up his gun and the duffel bag of provisions.

"Get up."

I slowly stood up with both my hands in the air. He then gestured to the door.

"Go. Take me to The Murphy, and don't try anything."

I slowly started leaving the room and climbing the ladder to get out. When we made it out of the shed I realized that technically I had completely lied to him. I may have spent some time with Murphy before the crash but now I had no idea where he was. I thought for a moment as I aimlessly walked forward. This is bad I don't know where to take this man. I could run away but where would I run away to? The area I was in was pretty deserted. The only place that I knew was anywhere was that gas station, and even if I took him there what then? I didn't know the what then part but I did know that that was a place, and any place where there isn't space between us is a good place to go.

We walked for a while and no matter how many times I kept telling him we were almost there he was getting suspicious of me. Luckily the gas station was just around the corner. We walked into the parking lot and he grabbed my arm before going in.

"Is this where he is."

I nodded "Last place I saw him."

He grinned and went in front of me and headed into the gas station. This was my chance. He headed in and looked around, I then kicked him in the back using all my strength and he fell forward the gun flying out of his hand he started to crawl for it and I ran over quicker. Then I cocked the gun and held it out in front of him, but not to close where he could take it. He face palmed into the ground in defeat an I took the duffel bag along with his knife and walked around the isles to avoid him.

"Count yourself lucky I'm letting you live. But if you dare follow me I will kill you."

I slowly walked out of the gas station just in case he did decide to follow me. Now where to go next. I sighed I might try to check out Newmerica.

 **continue on to chapter 4**

 _sorry this update took me so long between the events of after-Christmas I also have had a lot to do. But no excuses I will try to update quicker. Next chapter for a heads up will include Murphy, Doc, 10K, Sarge, and Warren + A little bit of other characters. I will try to add some good lines to the character 10K even though he isn't my main focus on this story I've found that a lot of the fans that are girls take a liking to him. I enjoy the character but I don't really see it. Again not hating I enjoy the character. Any who I will see you in the next update byeee -Grace_


	3. Chapter 3: Stay

I sighed It wouldn't do me any harm to stay and I could always leave if I wanted to. But then again I needed to find my group. But on the other side if I stayed I could ask him questions about what the black rain did or about how long I was out. I looked back at him he had started getting out a pot and some vegetables when he looked back at me.

"Should I set you a place or no?"

I smiled "Yes, I'll stay thank you."

He chuckled "Great, I have a bathroom upstairs you could shower and by the time your done dinner will be ready."

He then turned around and continued what he was doing. He seemed like a decent human being. I nodded then walked upstairs. His home reminded me of the homes in Pennsylvania or at least a part of Lancaster Pennsylvania where the houses are real old timey to their functioning attics, black and white tiled floors, and the bathtubs with feet. After my shower I came back downstairs to where The man was just setting up dinner. He noticed me a few minutes after I walked in.

"Ah, there you are please sit down dinner is all ready."

I did as he said and he sat down with me. He made mostly vegetable based foods. It seemed correct since not many people could mate animals anymore. However another thing I saw was macaroni and cheese, I was pretty excited since I hadn't had food like that in forever. We started eating.

"I didn't know if you had any food allergies so just to be safe I stayed away from nuts."

I chuckled "It's okay I have no allergies."

He nodded and it was silent for a moment "What were you doing out all on your own?"

I looked up at him, what could I even tell him? "I got separated from my group and then lost."

He laughed "You must have gotten lost a long way to have wound up in the middle of nowhere."

I smiled "That's just my luck, How long was I asleep."

He shrugged "Two weeks."

I looked down to the floor "Oh" this surprised me if no one came for me by now, I would have to go find them.

He stopped eating for a moment "Here I am harboring you into my home and you don't even know who I am. I'm Trevor what's your name?"

I seemed to trust him so I went formal "Roberta, Ex-national guard."

He smiled " Nice name."

I was quiet again for a few minutes until I had to ask "What did the black rainbow do?"

He tilted his head in confusion at me "Ohhh you the fire?" I nodded "Well as you can see I live in a pretty remote area and so I don't really know exactly what it did but I did meet a passerby who gave me some theories, apparently long ago back when Noah left on his ark God drowned the world because he grew tired of seeing it get corrupt by bad people, after he did this however God felt remorse so he put the rainbow in the sky as a promise to never kill off the human race again. So this passerby's theory was that Black rainbow was either The Devil saying that he will kill us all, or God is going to kill us all."

I nodded "Let's hope neither are right." I looked up at him more seriously this time "Do you believe this is ever going to end?"

He smiled "I know it will."

I was kind of taken back after I ask this question most people respond with I hope so, or I have to hope so, or just plain out No, but this answer was a new one that sparked my interest. "How do you know?"

He then got up from his seat and took my arm. He brought me outside where we entered a shed. When we got inside it was way larger than it looked, on the outside it was old and dusty and full of tools and fishing lines. He then started walking around and told me to wait there. Suspiciously I looked around when I heard a small creak in the floor ground when he walked on it. He then dusted off the leaves from the ground of the floor and underneath it I could see a hatch. It wasn't locked. He then opened it up and it led down a ladder. He smiled and waved his hand signaling for me to come down with him, I climbed down the ladder and got the instant smell of air freshener. The room I was in seemed pretty harmless with a desk, chair, and a VCR T.V. I looked around more, it was strange there was nothing in the drawers and the desk had nothing on it. That's when I also noticed a steel door behind the staircase, but before I could check it out he led me to the Tv.

"Sit down I have got something to show you."

I did as he asked and made sure my hands were ready in case he tried something.

He then inserted a tape in the T.V and walked back to me.

"Do you know a man called The Murphy?"

I tilted my head in fake confusion at him "No."

"Well prepare to have your mind blown, He is the first man to survive getting bit by a zombie." Trevor said gleefully.

I realized I had to pretend to have no relations with Murphy or this could end badly. "Seems pretty far-fetched doesn't it?" I said with fake uncertainty

He smiled and then grabbed the T.V remote off the back table and turns on the T.V "Watch."

I look at the screen it's staticky for a moment but then I can see a man in a chair along with Murphy seated and tied up next to him. The room there has a back round with the words Dead Live posted just plainly in view. The video then starts and the man in glasses and curly hair speaks.

"Welcome to the National Institute of the Zombie arts. I am Dean Madeline, founder. I'm joined by the only known human to survive being bit by a zombie. Welcome."

The man then looks at Murphy awaiting his response, when Murphy says nothing he pulls out a black remotes and shocks him. Murphy then screams out as the bolts run through his body. It may not seem like it but I feel bad for Murphy, for a single human he endures a lot.

"As you can see, Mr. Murphy feels pain. At this stage of his evolution, his central nervous system responds to 50,000 volts. Welcome" He repeats agitated at Murphy refusing to participate, however Murphy reluctantly gives in.

"Thank you it's my pleasure to be here."

This goes on for a while until Dean gets up and walks off the stage. When he leaves, Murphy then tries using his powers to make one of the zombies untie his ropes with an electric saw, however Dean planned for Murphy to do this and comes back with the saw unplugged, and that's when Trevor pauses the TV.

"See! he is real."

I fake the feeling of shock "Wow, well that's pretty extraordinary but how does that help us or how do we know The Murphy is even still alive?"

He smiled "I have to believe he is."

I stand up "Well it's been a pleasure but I really should be on my way."

He nods "Before you go let me pack you some provisions, stay here."

He then leaves the room and enters the room with the steel door, when he exits he is carrying a black duffel bag and hands it to me "Thanks for the company, and if you ever see The Murphy send him my way.

I nod and get the hell out of there, I won't be coming back.

 **continue on to chapter 4**

 _sorry this update took me so long between the events of after-Christmas I also have had a lot to do. But no excuses I will try to update quicker. Next chapter for a heads up will include Murphy, Doc, 10K, Sarge, and Warren + A little bit of other characters. I will try to add some good lines to the character 10K even though he isn't my main focus on this story I've found that a lot of the fans that are girls take a liking to him. I enjoy the character but I don't really see it. Again not hating I enjoy the character. Any who I will see you in the next update byeee -Grace_


	4. Chapter 4 Reunited?

The black expedition jolted up as the car hit a bump

"Jeez Doc, be careful." Sarge complained.

They had been driving for a while since the black rainbow and weren't exactly sure where they were going, maybe they were hoping to find a route to Newmerica. Doc smiled " Relax girly we just hit a bump." Sarge glared at Docs's nickname for her and could easily hear 10K laughing from the backseat.

"Yea girly, relax." he taunted laughing. Sarge looked back at him angry at first but then smiled. When he smiled she smiled she just couldn't help it.

They drove for a while until coming up to a small town, Doc then stopped in front of a bar "Home Sweet Home."

10K groaned "You always chose a bar, why can't we find refuge at a Burger King or something."

Doc laughed "Relax kid were just taking a quick pit stop, we need some alcohol for any future wounds and some rags would be nice too."

Sarge sighed kicking open her door and hopping out smelling the sort of fresh air. Doc got out and headed into the bar saying he would be back soon. 10K smiled and walked around the side of the vehicle smiling at Sarge. She looked back and chuckled "What are you looking at?"

10K came closer "Nothin." just before they could pull into a kiss they heard gunfire and bolted down using the open car door as cover.

"Seriously." Sarge mumbled

The gunfire got closer and then stopped. 10K and Sarge then slowly looked over the door only to be greeted by Doc standing at the front of the bar.

Doc started laughing "Warren?" 10K and Sarge saw what Doc was looking at, and to their surprise it was Warren herself surrounded by dead Zs all shot in the head. She looks up at them and smiles of relief. She wasn't much different besides her once blond hair now was back to her lovely brown color. Doc than walks up and hugs her tightly and Warren responds. Warren looks over at 10K and Sarge and makes her way over to them giving 10K and Sarge a hug and her usual you've grown up comment to 10K. Doc moves around the car and puts the bottle of alcohol in the trunk along with a few rags and a bottle opener. He then circles back to Warren and the others.

"Long time no see chief."

She smiles "I've missed you too guys."

10K smiled pointing to her hair "What happened to the blond?"

Warren pulled a piece of her hair in front of her face and examined it "It has a damn mind of it's own."

Sarge laughed "Don't scare us like that again we had no idea if you were alive or what."

Warren glanced back at Sarge "Do you guys even know what the black rainbow even did?"

10K shrugged "We've heard a lot of rumors but the way I see it not much has changed."

Warren nodded and looked around her past 10K and the others she frowned and became worried "Where's Murphy? Did he..." She paused hating the idea of even suggesting it, her and Murphy had a, well, they had something and she missed it. Someone once told her you don't know your home until you miss it once you leave that's how Murphy made her feel, it was strange she didn't want or know why she felt that way but she did.

Doc looked at the ground "Um... well, no but." He paused "Come here. We should get a move on anyway." Warren followed Doc as he led her back to the car he opened the door and 10K and Sarge got into the front seats. The inside was really large there was a front seat and a passenger seat but in the back it resembled more of an RV than the actual expedition it was. It had slide out doors and all 3 of the seats were up in the very back but all the middle row the seats were down and there was a white blanket covering the floor. In the very back Murphy laid on the seats sleeping.

Warren rolled her eyes relived as she got in and sat on the blanketed floor. "Of course he's sleeping."

Doc got in to and sat next to her "Well he is but... He's really sick."

Warren looked at him concerned "How d-did he get hurt or the flu?"

Doc signaled for 10K to start up the car and started going through his medical bag "Well I don't know what it is, We believed it might have came from the black rainbow. He has been unconscious for a few days now though, and..." He paused and looked up at Warren "I don't think he's going to get better." he pulled out a small temperature device and scanned it over Murphy's head it beeped and he pulled it back "Right now he has a temperature of 104, that's not good. " He frowned "He originally started complaining a week ago, but you know it's Murphy. But than he passed out a few days ago and he's temperature has just been getting worse since."

Warren then became very solemn "What can we do?"

Doc shrugged "Well giving antibiotics didn't work the first or second time, I mean we could try it again, but were out and I don't know Warren this is unlike anything I've ever seen before, I'm not sure it would work."

Warren looked around "Do you got a map?"

Doc turned around and pulled out a wide map from the side holders of the car door, he handed it to her and chuckled "Just be delicate she's been through a lot."

Warren smiled and opened the map laying it across the floor as she studied it for a minute. "There." she stated pointing at the map "We need to go there, that hospital should have medicine for Murphy and hopefully supplies."

Doc glanced at the map unsure before looking back at Warren "Whatever you say chief, but that's at least 120 miles and were almost out of gas."

Warren sat up and brought the map to 10K giving him directions on where to go. She then moved into the back seat sitting next to Doc and smiled "Well make it."

The car started moving and Warren scooted to the very back of the car sitting on the ground by the seats where Murphy slept. She glanced up at him, he'll be ok she assured herself. There was no room for doubt.

 _continue on to chapter 5_

 _So there it is chapter 4 done, I promise I'll give Warren and Murphy a really cute reunion, just bear with me though ok? thanks for reading and sticking by the story I wasn't expecting this many views but thanks to those people who keep reading. And please review it helps me stay motivated to make these!_


End file.
